If I Could Fly
by LeSauterell
Summary: Langue: français! J'aurais dû les jetter... les foutre à la poubelle... qu'ils brulent en enfer... disparaissent dans les cendres... mais je ne le pouvais... et c'est elle qui les a trouvés. One-Shot! Nico est l'ainé ici! Mort d'un personnage


**Bon... oui.. je plaide coupable... ceci est un delire de mon cerveau (bref, en fait un scenario que j'écris)... et donc saute un peu du coq à l'ane... ou du moins, cela en a l'air...**

 **Donc pour aider le pauvre lecteur à comprendre (j'ai pas envie de vous chassez non plus, hein)**

 **- _Ecrit comme ça: C'est le présent_**

 _-Ecrit comme ça: c'est le passé_

Ecrit comme ça: (au milieu)

c'est Nico, qui parle (hors temps (passé/present) précis... bref c'est en voix off)

 **Bonne chance!**

* * *

 **IF I COULD FLY**

* * *

 _Sur un torchon, entouré de bric-à-brac de brocante... il y a une paire de gants..._

 _Des gants des plus normaux..._

 _Noir et rouge... Assez bien faits, en laine, Taille enfant..._

 _Des gants tout à fait normaux, s'il n'avaient pas des flèches bleues en papier collés dessus._

* * *

 _ **Nico regarde par la fenêtre la pluie tomber**_

* * *

"J'ai trouvé les gants magiques..."

* * *

"... quelque part sur une brochante..."

* * *

 _Un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans, Nico, les regarde, ébahi. Précautionneusement, il les attrape et glisse les doigts sur le tissus._

 _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, qu'il se rend compte que la vendeuse, une femme plutôt agée, mais assez jolie pour son age, se tient devant lui._

 _Panique! Il se penche pour reposer les gants... mais juste avant de les lacher, il se fige..._

 _Puis se redresse._

 _La femme sourit._

* * *

 ** _Il glisse la main sur la vitre... ce sourire feint sur le visage.. Dans la brume sur la fenetre, une lettre est tracé..._**

 ** _B..._**

* * *

"Ils devaient me faire voler...

il suffissait des les enfiller et de sauter...

d'une maison, ou d'une montagne...

même un arbre suffissait..."

* * *

 _Nico repart en courant, les gants dans les mains, rattraper ses parents_

* * *

"Biensûr la dame n'a jamais osé me dire ça...

Mais je le savais..."

* * *

 _ **Il se retourne lentement, comme dans un rêve, et sort de sa chambre... presque chancelant**_

* * *

 _Nico qui enfille les gants..._

 _Nico qui se trouve en haut d'un ravin, tout excité._

 _Nico qui s'approche du bord, qui se penche au dessus du vide... le ravin est haut d'une vingtaine de mètres_

 _Les arbres qui chancellent en dessous... les voitures qui deviennent flous puis net puis flous._

 _La respiration de Nico qui s'accélère..._

 _Nico qui s'enfuit du bord du ravin, vers la maison au loin_

* * *

"Et j'avais peur

Terriblement peur"

* * *

 _ **La porte d'entrée qui se ferme, Nico partant, sous la pluie**_

* * *

 _Nico qui arrache le couvercle d'une boite de chaussures..._

 _Ils jette les gants dedans... Referme le couvercle aussitôt... Fourre la boite le plus loin en dessous de son lit..._

 _Puis se laisse tomber sur celui-ci, en expirant longuement_

* * *

 _ **Nico dans le bus, debout, son regard vague fixant dans le vide de dehors.. de la pluie...**_

* * *

"J'aurais dû les jetter... les foutre à la poubelle...

qu'ils brulent en enfer... disparaissent dans les cendres...

mais je ne le pouvais..."

* * *

 _Nico adolescent... qui joue avec une petite gamine, Bianca,... Ils rigolent, il l'attrape, tourne sur lui-même, la faisant "voler"_

 _Nico la fait "voler" plus vite, plus fort..._

 _Et se laisse tomber sur son lit en la protégant de ses bras..._

 _Bianca se dégage de ses bras en roulant sur le coté, se relève... mais la cordelette de son collier se coince derrière le pied du lit..._

 _se brise..._

 _et la belle perle verte... tombe..._

 _et roule en dessous du lit..._

 _Bianca se penche... regarde en dessous du lit.. n'arrive pas à voir grand chose..._

 _Nico attrape une lampe de poche..._

 _Et illumine la boite des gants, envahie par la poussière..._

 _Il sort la boite d'en dessous du lit.. l'ouvre... et regarde les gants..._

* * *

 ** _Un gars qui le bouscule quand le bus prend un virage soudain..._**

* * *

 _"Ce sont les gants magiques"_

 _Bianca lui attrape gentiment la boite des mains, et regarde son frère..._

 _"Wouaouw..._ "

* * *

 _ **Nico qui perd son equilibre... qui tombe... dans le bus qui roule roule...**_

* * *

"Et je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi..."

* * *

 _Bianca qui arrache soudain les gants de la boite... et sort de la chambre en courant._

 _La Boite tombe par terre.._

 _Nico le regarde, figé..._

 _Une seconde..._

 _Deux secondes..._

 _Trois secondes..._

 _"Bianca!"_

 _Il sort de la chambre en courant..._

 _On voit la perle abandonnée en dessous du lit_

* * *

 _ **Nico qui s'assoit enfin, dans le bus, et s'attrape la tête entre les mains... Murmurant... une prière.. une chanson?**_

* * *

 _Nico qui sort de la maison en courant... qui regarde autour de lui... en panique..._

 _"Bianca!"_

 _De voitures passent... tout le monde l'ignore_

 _"Bianca!"_

 _Le monde est tout coloré... alors que lui semble soudain gris..._

 _Et c'est là qu'il l'apperçoit, Bianca qui dance en haut de la maison en face..._

 _"Bianca!"_

* * *

"C'est des gants pour voler! Nico ! Pour voler!"

* * *

 ** _Nico qui trébuche hors du bus.. les portes du véhicule qui se ferment... le bus qui s'éloigne..._**

* * *

 _Nico qui arrive en haut du toit... par une échelle accrochée au mur._

* * *

 _ **Nico qui se tient devant un immense mur...**_

* * *

 _Bianca qui s'approche du bord..._

* * *

 _"Bianca!"_

* * *

 _**Nico qui ouvre le portail de fer...**_

* * *

 _._

 _Elle saute..._

* * *

 _ **Nico qui se laisse tomber sur les genoux, dans la boue, devant la pierre**_

* * *

 _Nico qui se laisse tomber sur les genoux, sur le toit..._

* * *

 _ **Nico qui relève lentement la tête... souriant comme un malade... tirant sur les cheveux.**_

* * *

"Mais elle n'est pas tombée..."

* * *

 _Bianca qui vole..._

* * *

 ** _Nico qui tape son poing contre la pierre... contre le nom écrit dessus..._**

* * *

"Je l'ai vu"

* * *

 _Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus_

* * *

 _ **Nico qui se roule en boule, devant la pierre, et hoquetant de larmes**_

* * *

"Et a volé"

* * *

 _ **Nico qui crie au ciel, de colère, d'incompréhension...**_

* * *

 _Et Bianca qui disparait à l'horizon_

* * *

 ** _"Où est tu?!"_**


End file.
